Calls Me Home
by Kit Wolfe
Summary: In a future where darkness and evil reigns, where the Charmed Ones no longer exist, a resistance is fighting a losing battle against the Source of all things Evil, when the Leader's come up with a plan to change the world as they know it. Full summary inside... Please read and review... AU Season six starting with end of Season 5 "Oh My Goddess 1&2". M for language.
1. Prologue

_**A/N 1: I do not Owned Charmed. IF I did… Chris wouldn't have been killed by Gideon, he would have returned to the future he deserved without having to die (That being said I often wonder exactly what happened when he 'died'). Not a Chris/Bianca pairing, rather a Chris/OC pairing... Wyatt -a couple different versions of him-**_

_**Summary: In a future where darkness and evil reigns, where the Charmed Ones no longer exist, a resistance is fighting a losing battle against the Source of all things Evil, when the Leader's come up with a plan to change the world as they know it. When Chris and Kenzi decide to travel back in time to stop the Source, they go back knowing that whatever they do in the pass could seriously screw up the timeline. When the Source sends someone after them how will they handle the situation? What if the Source himself comes back to collect them? Guess you're gonna have to read and find out.**_

_**I know this is a fairly over used plot, but damn it I don't like a dead Chris! *Tears up*...**_

_**This is an AU Charmed fanfic of Season Six starting with Season Five's Oh My Goddess 1&amp;2\. I will be bringing in my own character that will be traveling back with Chris. A witch from the future who was trained by the charmed ones. I will be bringing this in when my OC and Chris travel back. This is my prologue… Also bear with me this is my first Charmed fanfic and since it has been literally months since I've watched Charmed I'm rewatching season 6… currently stuck on Chris-Crossed… Being a college student has its down falls….**_

* * *

_Prologue_

_Halliwell Museum 2026_

Silence rang through the building as three figures made their way up to the long unused attic. Two sets of eyes took in the room as a wave of nostalgia took over. The third stood on alert before catching her companions' attention.

"Kenzi, come on," she said leading the other girl to the far wall and passing over a piece of chalk. "Chris we need the book." The lone male in the group nodded and made his way over to a podium that stood in front of the attic's stained glass windows. Chris stared at the holographic image of the famed book of shadows for a moment before turning to his female companions.

"When I go back, you both need to get out of here," he said running a hand through his hair.

Kenzi whipped around, her blue eyes going glacial, "Chris I told you; I'm going back with you!" She snapped.

"We've been over this," Chris sighed, "they won't attempt to vanquish me on sight. They could try to do so with you."

"Try and fail," She shot back. "HE hasn't yet."

"Yet being the key word," Chris muttered.

"I'm going with you. I promised your mom you wouldn't be alone in this." Kenzi said as the room began to crackle with energy.

"Just give up," the first female said, "Kenzi is going with you whether you like it or not."

"Thanks Bi," Kenzi said.

"I think you're insane, but we all know you would follow him either way." Bi shook her head, "Triquetra's finished, it's time." She turned to Chris, "call the book."

Chris took a deep breath and placed his hands on either side of the podium, "_I call upon the ancient power, to help us in this darkest hour. Let the book return to its place, claim refuge in its rightful space._"

Within moments a thick tome fell through the hologram and took the illusions place. Chris quickly began to flip through the pages as Kenzi joined him, her gaze flicking over the names before she dropped her hand on the page before he passed it.

"Quick, read it!" She hissed as the energy around her began to shift alerting her to the incoming threat.

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind… Send me back where I will find, what I wish in space in time._" The triquetra began to glow blue and crackle with energy as the portal opened. As demons began shimmering in, Chris shoved Kenzi towards the blue opening.

"You both need to go, now!" Bi shouted stepping between her friends and the demons. Kenzi wrapped slim fingers around Chris' wrist, pulling him into the portal.

Neither saw the cold blue eyes in the back of the room that watched them leave.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor 2003_

All was quiet in the Halliwell Manor. No demons to fight, no innocents to save, just a quiet night were the Halliwells' slept peacefully.

In the attic, the far wall began to glow blue and the forms of Chris and Kenzi tumbled out. Chris, in a move to right himself knocked against a table, sending an antique lamp crashing to the ground. The crash was deafening in the otherwise silent house.

"Shit!" Chris cursed before Kenzi's hand slapped over his mouth. From the floor below them they heard doors opening and Kenzi pulled Chris into the shadows as multiple footsteps made their way to the attic, revealing the Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter.

The two companions glanced at each other before staring at the scene in front of them. Kenzi removed her hand from Chris' mouth before grabbing his arm and letting the shadows swallow them up for a few moments before they were deposited in P3, the Charmed Ones club. The usually lively club was empty, not like how it was back home, just closed for the night.

Chris led the way over to the backroom of the club, and in moments of walking into the room he dropped onto the couch releasing a heavy sigh. Kenzi shut and locked the door before joining him.

"Can you feel HIM?" She asked.

"No, you?"

Kenzi shook her head, "I felt his rage before we left," she murmured. "How far back are we?"

Chris looked around the office before standing and moving to a calendar, "about two weeks before we need to be. That should give us time to start our jobs."

"Yeah, you have to go 'Up There' and integrate yourself into the Whitelighters of this time," Kenzi said, mild disgust and sarcasm laced her tone.

"Don't remind me," Chris muttered. It was no secret back home that Chris and Kenzi had no use for the Elders, "and you need to start searching. Maybe go see if Freyja and the others will help us."

"Alright, but can we sleep first? We also need to get new clothes. I don't think what we are wearing will pass." Kenzi pointed out.

"We need to change a few things in order to blend in properly," Chris said looking down at the clothes he usually wore back home. Loose cargo pants, easier to run in. a dark red top that was scorched and had been patched up numerous times and a pair of sneakers that had definitely seen better days. Looking to his partner he noted her outfit was in similar shape. A dark blue T-shirt over a long-sleeve tee both showing signs of wear. Cargo pants that had holes in the knees, patch jobs done where tears had been put in and scuffed up black boots that were falling apart at the sole.

"He's gonna send people after us," Kenzi said softly.

"I know," Chris responded.

"The sister's and Leo are gonna ask questions."

"We'll give them the basics, but not everything."

"What about the link?"

"We shouldn't need to worry about it."

"We need him to think we're threats."

"We'll figure it out. For now let's sleep."

"Can we make the couch bigger?"

"For now just leave it." Chris returned to his place on the couch and kicked his shoes off. Kenzi followed suit and stood so the tall male could stretch out and shift onto his side before she joined him. Chris draped an arm over her waist and she looked to the light still illuminating the room. Twitching two fingers the light went out, plunging the room into darkness.

"We'll fix this Chris," she murmured. "We'll make this right.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Well there's the prologue… Not as long as other one's I have done, but hey it's not as bad as I could have done for my first Charmed fanfic. Please read and review wouldn't mind the feedback. Patience on the following chapters though… College is kinda a big thing in my life right now.**_

_**~Kit Wolfe**_


	2. Oh my Goddess Part 1

_**A/N1: Hey guys so I'm back with Chapter 1… finally. I wrote the chapter in hard copy first because I found this website that has transcriptions of the Charmed Scripts. I wanted to follow the show as accurately as possible so I'm using the scripts and just mildly altering them. Hope you can tell the alterations when you read the chapter, but if not I may tell you in chapter 2… **_

_**Now you will recall me saying this is AU, thanks to Kenzi, but the bonus is that since there are two from the future one can show you readers what's going on in one place while the other shows you what's going on with the other person. So like when Chris goes 'Up There' to talk to Leo, Kenzi stays down and shows us what the camera's showed us on the actual show…**_

_**I am officially rambling now… Well enjoy my disclaimer should be in the prologue, but if not… *Sigh* I do not nor will I ever own charmed… If I had, Chris wouldn't have died.**_

* * *

_Calls Me Home_

_I_

_Oh, My Goddess Part 1_

Kenzi and Chris dropped onto the couch in the backroom of P3 that had since become their room since arrive in 2003. They had barely spent any time together in the past two weeks since their arrival, Chris was almost always 'Up There' and Kenzi had begun the arduous task of locating their contacts in this time, and using her abilities to get them to cooperate. Not exactly something her teachers would agree on, but in this case it was required.

Freyja was a different story. Kenzi had always been welcomed in Valhalla in her time. Now however, she was using that welcome to her advantage.

_~Flashback~_

_Kenzi stared at the green pendant in her hand, fiddling with it. Could she trust Freyja in this time? This thought concerned her. Freyja, and Mist had always been close allies with Chris and Kenzi before, and the witch was worried; any screw up and in this time could and would affect the alliance of the future._

_However, Kenzi knew that they would possibly need Freyja's help if their plans went pear shaped. With that thought in mind, the witch wrapped her hand around the pendant visualizing her destination. A green water like portal opened and Kenzi stepped into it, feeling it close behind her. As she stepped out of the portal into Freyja's domain she felt the elements around her calling out to the young witch. After a moment of enjoyment, Kenzi took the leather cord the pendant rested on and clasped it around her neck. In seconds she felt the magic of Valhalla take over._

_Her jeans and long sleeve shirt became a skirt and top made of dark brown near black leather. The skirt stopped mid-thigh, while the shirt was held up by one strap over her left shoulder and the bottom of the top came to a point just below her chest. Metal arm bands wrapped around her forearms and her hair changed from her usual ponytail. In its place, the majority of her hair flowed like a midnight river down to her waist, but along the crown of her head were five braids that started at her hairline._

_Her attire set, Kenzi made her way to the small cavern where she knew Freyja, Mist and Kara would be, watching the training of their soldiers. She watched Freyja and her companions look up as she entered. Kara, a tall brunette who was known for her temper stood slowly._

"_Wait," Kenzi said raising her hands. "I've come seeking your aid."_

_~End Flashback~_

"What are you thinking about?" Chris asked, his voice holding a slightly drowsy tone. His head rested in her lap, and Kenzi had been absently carding her fingers through his hair, his now short spiked hair.

"My meeting with Freyja," Kenzi murmured.

"Will they help?" He asked.

"They're not happy with it," Kenzi sighed. "As a last resort however, they will help."

Chris nodded and she watched his eyes droop closed to her ministrations. She was slowly dozing off herself, when Chris sat up quickly.

"What is it?" Kenzi asked, his sudden movements having put her on alert. They hadn't had time to ward the club to warn them when anyone arrived, so she often tried to be ready in a moment's notice in case they had to leave.

"It's time," Chris said standing. He quickly gathered a few vialed potions and slid them into his jacket pockets. He passed a few to Kenzi as well. "Ready?" He asked wrapping an arm around her waist. Together they disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

**o~O~o**

They appeared in the manors attic and split up. Chris ran to cover Phoebe, who had just been thrown backward by the Titan, Kenzi went in the opposite direction.

"Don't look into her eyes!" Chris barked at the middle Charmed One, shading her eyes as he began throwing potions at the Titan in the center of the room in tandem with Kenzi on the other side of the powerful being. The Titan glared before disappearing. Chris stood from his crouch, pulling Phoebe up with him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Phoebe opened her mouth to respond when Kenzi spoke up.

"Uh, guys?" Phoebe's head turned to the new voice and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, Paige." Phoebe said circling the youngest Charmed One, now encased in stone.

"Don't worry, she's alright," Chris said. The middle sister shot him a look. "Well, I mean, she's not completely alright, obviously, but she's not dead."

"Are you sure she's not?" Phoebe asked.

"Honestly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centers—most of those statues, not really statues," Kenzi said. "They're people like your sister here who have been, err, turned to stone."

"And who are you?" Phoebe asked looking between the two strangers in her attic.

Chris hesitated a moment before he felt Kenzi slide up beside him, "Chris, Chris Perry," he said and Phoebe turned to the younger female.

"Kenzi, MacKenzi Warren," Kenzi said causing Chris to shoot her a quick look. "We're from the future," the dark haired girl finished just as the eldest Charmed One walked in.

"Oh! My god, tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige," Piper demanded.

"Oh, it's Paige," Phoebe said.

"Titans turned her to stone," Chris summed up.

"Who-who are you?" Piper asked, her gaze flickering to Chris and Kenzi, before settling on Phoebe.

"Chris and MacKenzi," Phoebe said missing Kenzi's look of disdain for her real name. "They're from the future."

"Only like twenty years or so," Chris tried to placate Piper.

"Uh-huh, friends or foes?" Piper asked.

"Not so sure yet," Phoebe responded.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked. "We saved Paige didn't we?"

"You call that saving do you?" Phoebe scoffed.

"Hey, we're the ones who put our lives on the line here. We didn't have to drop everything we were doing just to orb over here and save your butt…" Chris said.

"You- you orb? You're a Whitelighter?" Piper asked, a laugh poorly hidden in the question.

"Look," Kenzi said exasperation lacing her tone. "Where we come from, history shows that Paige didn't get turned to stone on this day… she died."

"Kenzi," Chris warned, but she ignored him.

"And with her death, the Power of Three died too, allowing the Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see. Trust us, we're here to alter history, to help you change the future." Chris gripped her shoulders as Kenzi fought to keep her temper.

"Who sent you?"Phoebe asked.

"Can't answer that," Chris said.

"Why not?" Phoebe pressed.

"Because anything we tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want," Chris said firmly.

"Who's we?" Piper asked.

"All I gotta say is, is that if we hadn't gotten here when we did, Paige would have been the third Whitelighter victim," Chris said, trying to keep his own temper.

"Wait, what?" Phoebe asked, "I thought only one Whitelighter was missing."

"Not anymore," Chris said.

Piper's eyes widened before she looked skyward, "Leo! Leo!" She called.

Kenzi felt Chris stiffen slightly as blue and white lights filled the room, coalescing into the form of the Charmed Ones Whitelighter and Piper's husband Leo Wyatt. The blue eyed witch lifted her hand, resting it on Chris's hand and squeezing.

"Honey, I'm sorry I missed counseling but…" Leo began and Kenzi had to bite back a retort.

"Forget that," Piper said waving him off. "We've got bigger problems," she gestured to the room at large, but it was the stone form of Paige that caught Leo's attention.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Forget that too," Piper said. "How many Whitelighters are missing?"

"Uh, two. That's what the Elders just called me for," Leo told his wife.

"Believe us now?" Chris asked causing Leo's attention to fall on the two time travelers.

"Who are they?" Leo asked. Phoebe opened her mouth to answer when a loud crash was heard from downstairs.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked. The two remaining Charmed Ones and their Whiteligher hurried out of the attic and towards the sound of the noise.

"That could have gone better," Kenzi murmured as she turned to her companion.

"Why did you tell them your last name?" Chris asked.

"First off it wasn't _them_, it was Phoebe," Kenzi said. "Besides Warren is a fairly common last name," she defended.

"Not to this family," Chris shot back. "They're gonna question it and us now."

"Because they weren't gonna question us before," Kenzi snapped. "It's not like I could give them my mothers name, I don't even know it! Remember, abandoned by my family because the couldn't understand my powers"

"I know," Chris sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't want this to screw up the future."

"Isn't that why we're here?" Kenzi asked looking around. "It's so different then I remember."

"Less clutter ," Chris murmured. "No people touring the place to get a feel for the auspicious charmed Ones," Chris said bitterly looking at Paige before crossing the room to the Book of Shadows.

"Whatcha looking for?" Kenzi asked joining him as he flipped through the book. He opened his mouth to answer as footsteps could be heard and Piper came into view.

She stopped as she crossed the threshold, "What are you doing?" She asked warily.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chris asked. "I'm trying to find a way to free Stone-cold Paige over here."

"Step away," Piper said to the future duo.

"Please, like we haven't looked in this before," Chris said.

"By the way," Kenzi piped in. "You should update your Goblin's entry."

"Goblins?" Piper asked looking at the younger woman skeptically.

"Yeah, trust me," Kenzi said. "It's gonna get ugly."

"Look," Chris said. "Obviously you don't trust us, but we touched the book right? The book thinks we're good, shouldn't you?"

"Well maybe you found a way around that," Piper said.

"Piper, come on. We're just trying to help," Kenzi said. _'Was she always so dense?' _Kenzi thought and Chris sent her a warning look.

"Well then if that's true," Piper said. "Why don't you tell me how to vanquish the Titans."

"Except you can't vanquish them," Chris retorted.

"You mean, not without the Power of Three," Piper said.

"Maybe not even with that," Chris said. "The only way the Elders could stop them three thousand years ago, was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of power. Way more than you guys have."

"So they can do that again," Piper argued.

"Not after what happened last time," Kenzi shot back. "When the Mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. They declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The Elders swore they would never allow that to happen again."

Piper lifted a hand to silence the two future beings. "Hang on a second," the eldest Halliwell said. "I'm having a ninth grade flashback. You're talking about the Greek gods; Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite? They were Mortals?"

Chris sighed, "Mythology left that part out. Not the only inaccuracy by the way." Piper opened her mouth to retort when Phoebe gained the trios attention as she entered with a Dwarf and a Leprechaun.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Piper asked. "You're supposed to be…"

"I know, I know." Phoebe said "But I thought they could help us free Paige. After all, a Leprechaun's luck has helped us before," she placated her sister while patting the Dwarf on the shoulder. Kenzi stifled as snort of laughter as the Dwarf rolled his eyes and turned to the middle sister.

"He's the Leprechaun," the Dwarf said gesturing to the other magical being. "I'm one of the seven Dwarves. Try to keep it straight will ya?"

"Sorry,"Phoebe said sheepishly.

"It's gonna take more than just me luck to free this one," the Leprechaun said as he examined Paige. "We're gonna need some pixie dust too."

"I'll get a Fairy," the Dwarf said turning for the door. "Left my ax downstairs anyway," the Dwarf made his way out of the attic and downstairs. Phoebe turned to her sister.

"Okay, so where are we?" Phoebe asked.

"Screwed. Possibly," Piper told her sister. "One thing I'm still not clear about; if the Titan's are roaming around, why are they killing Whitelighters?"

"Because they need their orbing abilities," Chris said slowly, stating the obvious.

"Their orbing abilities? What on earth would they wanna do with…" her voice trailed off as her eyes widened. "Oh, my god, Leo!" Piper gasped and raced out of the attic.

"What did I miss?" Phoebe asked. "What did she figure out?"

"Nothing good," Chris and Kenzi said at the same time

**o~O~o**

When the Dwarf returned to the attic with the Fairy and his ax, Chris and Kenzi stepped to the side and observed the situation at hand. Phoebe, along with the magical beings had tried different combinations to try and free Paige from her stone prison. Chris had lost track of how many times they had tried, and had long since stopped paying attention.

The fairy sprinkled some pixie dust over Paige, while the leprechaun chanted in Gaelic one hand outstretched holding a gold nugget, which as the chanting ceased, took form of a gold dust and was absorbed into the stone casing,

"Now Laddie!" The Leprechaun called to the Dwarf, who swung the pic-ax. However, upon contact, nothing happened.

"Don't know what else to try," the Dwarf muttered.

"Running out of gold too, I'm afraid," the Leprechaun admitted.

"Well there has got to be something we can do. Keep trying," Phoebe said making her way over to Chris and Kenzi, The younger girl was still watching the magical beings, while her companion had turned away and examining things on a shelf. "What are you doing over here?"

"Nothing," Chris said. "You guys keep this stuff forever, you know that?"

"You knew the Titan's were after the Elders, didn't you?" Phoebe asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We told you," Kenzi said turning to the middle sister. "There are some things we can't tell you. Some things you need to figure out on your own."

"Even at the risk of making things worse?" Phoebe asked. Kenzi opened her mouth to respond when Piper briskly strode back and, and straight up to Chris. Kenzi tensed waiting for the infamous Halliwell temper.

"Alright, what's going on? Leo is not responding to any of my calls and it's been over five hours," Piper snapped.

"I really don't know," Chris said, an unreadable mask that only he and Kenzi had ever fully mastered fell over his countenance.

"Well I really think you do," Piper shot back.

"Look," Kenzi said stepping between the eldest Charmed One and Chris. "You're the one who wanted him to go 'Up There' in the first place, not us." Piper raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth again but Kenzi hurried on. "Alright, fine, maybe we do know," Kenzi said with a sigh.

"Kenzi!" Chris snapped, and Piper smirked as if victorious.

"If our guess is correct though," Kenzi continued ignoring the Charmed Ones reaction and Chris's warning. "He's gonna need some alone time."

"You know what? Cut the cryptic crap," Piper snapped before returning her attention to Chris. "You need to go 'Up There' and bring him back now. No more games."

"Okay, fine, I'll go," Chris said leveling his gaze on Piper and then Phoebe. "But if I were you two, I'd focus on freeing Paige because you're gonna need her. Soon." Chris looked to Kenzi and she turned fully to face him ready to take his hand, he stopped her with the smallest shake of his head before orbing out.

"I swear to god," Piper said pulling Kenzi's attention back to the Charmed Ones. "If he does not come back with Leo, I'm gonna blow his ass back to the future, orbs and all!" Kenzi felt her rage building, the air around her crackled with raw energy. She opened her mouth to lash out at the older woman, but Phoebe stepped up to her older sister.

"Ya know what? Why don't you go be with Wyatt, and I'll take care of everything up here," Phoebe said ushering her sister from the attic. Kenzi had to bite back a snort. "I'll call you if anything happens, I promise. You're not breathing."

"Nope," Piper said.

"Breath," Phoebe urged nudging her sister out of the attic. "Okay, next sister." Kenzi watched on the sidelines as she worked to get her temper under control.

'_How can they be the most powerful source of good magic, when they panic or snap in a moments notice?'_ she thought, training her gaze to the ceiling. _'Hurry up Chris.'_

**o~O~o**

White and blue lights appeared in the Elders meeting room, regrouping to take Chris' shape. He looked at Leo, who sat by the body of an Elder.

"Leo," Chris said warily, watching Leo stand slowly eyes locking on the time traveler, before striding toward him at a quick pace.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let this happen?!" Leo asked shoving the younger Whitelighter against a nearby pillar.

'_Thank god Kenzi's not here,'_ Chris thought knowing that the spitfire he came with would have blasted Leo into a different plane. "Easy, easy!" He said to the other man, holding his hands up.

"Why!" Leo shouted, shoving him against the pillar again.

"Because it had to happen!" Chris finally snapped. "It had to happen, so you could do what had to be done."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked stepping back back from Chris. "They're all dead. Gone."

"No, not all of them. Some of the Elders escaped back to earth, but it won't be long before he Titan's hunt them down too," Chris said. "You can still stop them. You can still defeat the Titan's."

"How?" Leo asked.

"I think you know," Chris said slowly, but forcefully.

"It's too dangerous," Leo said, shaking his head. "The Elders forbid it."

"True," Chris agreed. "Then again, the Elders aren't around to stop you now, are they?" Chris asked , willing the older man to get on the same page. He saw the change in the mans face as everything clicked. "That's right, Leo. This is what it's all about. This is why they had to die, so you could do something they'd never do. To save the future for your family, for your son." 'Son's,' Chris mentally added. A feather soft mental caress passed through him. 'Son's, niece's, nephew's, daughter in all but blood.'

"This is crazy," Leo said.

"Maybe, but it's our only chance," Chris said. "Like it or not, you've been put in this situation for a reason Leo, we both have."

"Says you!" Leo argued, vehemently denying what he was hearing. "How do I know you're not trying to manipulate the situation for your own future? Just the way you've manipulated everything else?"

Chris groaned, "You don't, but really, what choice do you have?" He asked. "There's certainly no future unless you do something."

"I don't know," Leo murmured. "Even if I were to believe you, even if I were willing," he emphasized. "I couldn't. I'm not an Elder."

"Well," Chris said. "You better start acting like one."

**o~O~o**

Kenzi ran a hand across her face as she stood in the attic, watching as Phoebe once again tried to free the imprisoned Paige. Pixie dust was once again sprinkled over the youngest Charmed One.

"Now," Phoebe said to the Leprechaun, who once again infused the statue with a nugget of gold, while Phoebe threw a potion at her sister before turning to the Dwarf. "Hit it."

The Dwarf swung his ax, and Kenzi shot a bolt of her own magic into the ax as the Dwarf swung it back. The power infused into the ax and the stone crumbled upon contact this time, freeing Paige.

"Honey, hi!" Phoebe rushed to hug her sister. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Are you okay?"

"What happened? Where's the Titan? What are these guys doing here? And who the hell is that?" Paige asked as her gaze flicked around the room, settling on Kenzi for a moment in confusion, before returning to Phoebe.

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way," Phoebe told her pulling her out of the attic.

"You're welcome!" The Dwarf called out. Kenzi walked over to the three magical beings and knelt between them holding a hand out for the Fairy, who landed in her palm.

"Thank, you," Kenzi said.

"Lass," the Leprechaun said. "Ye don't need to thank us for them."

"I'm not," Kenzi retorted. "This thanks come from my companion and I. The Charmed Ones don't realize the danger they're set to face. If my companion can succeed at what he's doing, they may have a shot."

"Why are you thanking us then?" The Dwarf asked.

"You could have said no when Phoebe asked," Kenzi told them. "You chose to help, so for that my companion and I thank you."

"You're welcome Lass," the Leprechaun and the Fairy nodded in agreement.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Kenzi asked, pushing to her feet. She looked to the fairy in her hand. "You wanna stay in there or fly ahead?" The Fairy's unspoken answer was to drop less than gracefully into a sitting position in the witches hand. "Alrighty then," Kenzi said holding her hand close to her as she looked to the other two beings.

"I can't put my finger on it," the Leprechaun said. "But there is something special about ye Lassie."

"You've got that right," the Dwarf said. "I don't think the sisters have ever thanked us like this."

"Well I'm not one of the sisters," Kenzi said.

"No, but ye do resemble them," the Leprechaun said.

"So doesn't your friend no that you mention it," the Dwarf said.

"Let's just get downstairs," Kenzi said hedging around the observation as she followed the two magical beings down to the main floor of the manor.

As they descended the last set of steps a flurry of chimes seemed to explode into sound around them. Stumbling, Kenzi slapped her hands over her ears, but it did nothing to kill the noise.

"What the hell?" She asked looking at the two beings in front of her. The Fairy flew in front of her looking miffed at losing her perch. "I'm sorry," Kenzi told the Fairy, "but what was that?"

"Distress call," the Dwarf said surprised that the witch had actually heard it.

"Distress call?" Kenzi echoed as all the magical creatures that had take refuge in the manor began to leave. "From who?"

"The remaining Elders," the Leprechaun said. "They're calling for our aid."

"Lets go," the Dwarf said heading for the living room where the sisters voices could be heard. All around them the magical creatures began to disappear or walk out the door, all except an Elf who appeared at on the landing of the steps and called out to the Dwarf.

"Keep the Elders safe," she said. "I'm staying with the Charmed Ones baby. Someone has to look after him in this household." The Dwarf nodded and waved his hand in her direction. Kenzi hurried after the magical creature while the Leprechaun and fairy followed their companions.

"Sorry to interrupt," the Dwarf said as Kenzi stopped behind him. "But we're all leaving now."

"Wait," Phoebe said. "Why?"

"Didn't you hear the distress call?" The Dwarf asked. The sisters shook their heads_ 'no'_. "She did," he said gesturing to Kenzi. "The surviving Elders have been flushed out and they need protection."

"Surviving?" Paige asked.

"The Elf will stay behind to take care of the kid while you battle the Titans," the Dwarf turned to Kenzi. "You coming?"

"My place is here, but if you guys need me, call," Kenzi said. The Dwarf nodded before turning to the sisters.

"Ciao," he said before walking out.

"Wait, who said anything about us battling the Titans?" Phoebe asked.

"Leo," Piper said as realization dawned on her.

_**o~O~o**_

Chris paced in the Elders chambers, wanting nothing more then to be back 'Down There'. At least down there he and Kenzi could be getting things done. Maybe.

"_Leo!" _Chris could hear Piper calling as a set of gold gilded doors slowly opened on the far side of the room; Leo quickly walked out, an urn clutched tightly in his hands.

"Piper," Leo said beginning to deviate from the path Chris and Kenzi had planned.

"No," Chris said stopping the older man.

"But she needs me," Leo argued.

"Not as much as the rest of us do. You need to stay here, even afterwards to coordinate," Chris told the older Whitelighter.

"Alright," Leo relented. "Then you should go, otherwise the girls won't understand."

'_Not like they're gonna really understand anyway,' _Chris thought but nodded. "Good luck," the younger Whiteligher said stiffly before orbing out and back down to the manor, where he reformed beside Kenzi.

"Leo, for gods sake, if you can hear me," Pipers eyes narrowed on the form of Chris. "You? Where's Leo?"

"He's safe. For now," Chris said his gaze falling on the youngest Halliwell sister. "Paige, hi," he said before turning his gaze on his companion.

Kenzi shrugged and mouthed, _'later'_.

"Hi," Paige said warily.

"Forget that," Piper snapped. "What do you mean, _'for now'?"_

"And what's this about us supposedly battling the Titans?" Phoebe asked.

"You're about to find out," Chris said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"Paige asked seconds before a tornado of lights swirled around the Charmed Ones.

"You got him to do it?" Kenzi asked in disbelief.

"Did you doubt me?" Chris asked with a smirk. They watched as the light disappeared and revealed the sisters wearing attire from ancient Greece. Phoebe was sporting long curly blonde hair, while Paige held a trident in her hands. Phoebe gasped and looked between her appearance and her sisters.

"That's what that means," Chris answered Paige's previous question.

"What happened? Paige asked. "What are we?"

"You're gods," Kenzi said a smirk crossing her otherwise impassive countenance

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N2: Hey guys so here is Chapter 1 sorry it took so long. Between school work and typing this up it was a bit insane. No idea when I'll have Oh My Goddess Part 2 done, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&amp;R let me know what you think. **_

_**Also I have a songfic with the same title as this story, but has no baring on the story. Let me know if you want it posted so you can read it. **_

_**I'll get the next chapter out as soon as physically possible for a college student.**_

_**~Kit Wolfe~ **_


End file.
